Birth-A Mianite Story
by tardis514
Summary: Chapter 1 now available! Please review and comment! Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The silence bounced through the canyons, off the cliffs, and into the shadows. Breaking the silence, a single tiny drop of water fell to the ground. More and more, falling and splashing off the ground. Then, the droplets spread. The droplets turned to rain, the rain into a storm. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the highest peak. An eagle then leaped off the cliff, and circled the island. It brought light. It brought sound. It brought love.

The eagle soared upwards, and glided above the clouds. Then, it stopped and turned into a man. He had a glistening white beard, a gleaming white tunic, and hair the color of snow. He cried at the sight of the island, the sight of the lifelessness. His teardrops formed trees, then animals, then finally a human. The life spread and spread, and years passed.

After a century, a mere blink in his life, the humans were fighting. As the death count rose, his health fell. With every tear, his fatigue increased. Then, at one particular battle, the Battle on the Cliff, he appeared on the island, but nobody could see. Except for one person. This soldier had the goodness, the love to see him. As he walked to the edge of the peak, the soldier followed.

At the peak, he turned. The soldier gazed into his eyes. "Who are you?" the soldier asked.

"I am Mianite," he said. At that very moment, a surge of white spread across the island, eliminating the shadows. Eliminating the hate. Polishing the love.


	2. Chapter 1: Jonas

Chapter One:

The surge lasted for only a second. Mianite had collapsed after the surge, and the soldier had hoisted him up and gave him a drink from his water canteen. The soldier then asked Mianite, "What must I do?"

"You must follow your heart, not my instructions. Leave now," Mianite replied, and with a blink of his eyes turned the soldier's uniform into a glistening white tunic, similar to his own. Immediately, the soldier turned and left.

The soldier decided to leave the battle. He had gained love from Mianite, and he did not want to see the fighting. Instead, he retreated into a forest. He stepped over the thick roots and under the green leaves. But as he treaded deeper into the woods, he thought. It was then that he realized that he should've stopped the battle. Although the battle had started, he knew he should turn back. He ran back through the forest and passed the peak, and to the cliff, the location of the battle.

Once he reached the cliff, the soldier ran into the battle. Swords were swung, and he would be dead if it wasn't for his shield. As the blade neared his neck, there was a flicker of white, and the blade was halted by a shield. After that flicker, everyone on the battlefield that day knew something was odd. Every soldier at that moment lowered their swords and raised their eyes.

"I have a message," said the soldier, "to each of you here today. You must leave this place and put a halt to the fighting."

After that moment, there was another surge of light, this one brighter than before. Then, Mianite appeared out of the tree line. He was the height of any man at the battle, no more intimidating than the rest, at first glance. You could feel his aura of love and power. The soldiers yelled, "Who are you?!" and "Why are you here?!"

Mianite replied simply, "Why are you here?"

"To fight for this land, of course!" a soldier exclaimed.

"Why let there be bloodshed over _land_?" Mianite said every word perfectly crisp. "Drop your weapons and go to your villages. You are not welcome back." Every soldier did as Mianite said. They could sense his power, and knew that he was different, and that he wasn't to be meddled with. But as the soldier that bore the white tunic was leaving, Mianite said, "Wait, Jonas."

"How do you know my name?" Jonas said with a frightful tone.

"Of course I know your name, I know all!" Mianite said, cheerfully. "You are the hero. You will save this land from this hatred. I need your help." He said these last words with a darker tone then turned and dove off the cliff, turning back to an eagle.

"What do you mean?!" Jonas screamed down to the eagle, which was now soaring over the gleaming ocean.


End file.
